svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 1 - Scene 7 - Part 2
Dinner was almost over. Only Eric was still eating, but he too would soon be done and didn't look as if he'd be having any more helpings. He was a big lad with only weeks left as a child and with all the growing he was doing he had to eat a lot. The meal had been a wild and lively, almost chaotic, affair; children talking over each other, pots and pans passed back and forth, sauce spilled and copious amounts of food eaten. It had been exactly that kind of cheerful, rambunctious event Enar had hoped dinner with a big happy anetacht family would be. He felt almost privileged to have been part of it and he was a little bit touched - although that might have been the whisky – by the love and affection they'd all shown each other. The only other one still with food on her plate was little Loianna, but she probably wouldn't finish it. She was busy telling Rosie, her imaginary elf friend, about how she'd gone to meet Enar down at the gate earlier. The story seemed to have very little to do with what had actually happened and very much to do with a big apple dragon eating Enar's luggage. “Loianna, don't tell lies. You should tell Rosie what really happened. Don't make things up like that. It's very childish.” Elsie's voice was indignant as she scolded her little sister. “I don't lie! Rosie is my Imaginary Friend and I can tell her Imaginary Stories if I want to. They are true to her.” The long word was difficult for the little girl, but she'd learned it recently and she was making use of it any chance she got. Elsie wouldn't let herself be impressed though and soon the two girls were in yet another wild argument. Linnea, the oldest sister, only slightly younger than Eric - and much prettier, waited a little before she stepped in and settled the argument. It was perhaps the third or fourth time Enar witnessed it, but it still impressed him as much as the first time. The older girl just spoke calmly to her sisters and they stopped bickering. He didn't know much about children, but one of his old friends from school had two daughters and from the little he'd seen of them what Linnea did was nothing short of a miracle. Then again, maybe out here in the anetacht people just had a better understanding of how to deal with kids, or each other. Maybe he'd had too much whisky. Eric burped loudly, threw down the fork on the plate and patted himself on the belly. “That was good. Just what I needed. Thank you very much.” He spotted a leftover meatball on Loianna's plate and with a mischievous grin he grabbed it and dipped it in the gravy tub. The little girl screamed and threw herself after the lost morsel. Clinging to his arm, she tried to force him to open his fist and release her precious from captivity. She fought with all her might to pry open just one of his fingers and then squealed in dismay when he opened his hand and revealed it empty. “Where is it?” Eric grinned with a self-satisfied smile and pointed at the gravy tub on the table. “Oh no you didn't!” A look of panic spread across Linnea's face as it dawned on her what was about to happen but she was too late. Loianna had already clambered up on the table, shoved her hands into the tub and fished out the meatball. Gravy up above her elbows she held her trophy high and giggled with joy. Linnea sighed with frustration. “You had to go and get her all messed up. Now I'll be stuck here all night trying to get her clean. You knew I wanted to go down to the lake and meet the others.” Eric had no sympathy whatsoever and howled with laughter. “You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless. Priceless.” Linus, taking after his older brother laughed as well. Elsie sided with Linnea and tried to look stern and serious before she too succumbed to fits of giggles. Little Loianna laughed because everyone else laughed and in the end even Linnea smiled. “All right then, come here you little mess.” She picked up her little sister and carried her off into the burrow to get her cleaned off. “Ah, that was great. Let's get this taken care of so we can leave the grown-ups alone.” Eric stood up and, commandeering the assistance of Elsie and Linus, started to clear the table. “Is there anything I should do?” Enar began to stand up, swayed a little and sat down again, perhaps a little too heavily. “Yes. Sit down and stay out of the way.” It was Beired, Rolf's wife, and while her tone was strict her smile was warm and genuine. Neither she nor her husband had said much during the meal. The children had been left to do the talking and it had been Eric and Linnea who looked after the little ones. The more he thought about it, and admittedly he was a bit hazy on the details, the more he realized he'd not really spoken to either of the parents after Rolf had introduced everyone as they sat down to eat. They'd shared in the meal. They'd smiled and laughed and had a good time, but they'd not actually said or done anything. Enar was confused. Then it happened again. A slight frown, an almost imperceptible nod and something passed between the two of them. Beired rose and disappeared into the burrow. “Known her for a long time.” Enar looked at him expectantly, but Rolf just leaned back in his chair and smiled; a satisfied, secretive smile that kept its answers to itself. A few minutes later the table was cleared. Elsie and Linus said goodnight and went to bed. Eric brought a new jug of whisky and, leaving it on the table, went back inside. The sunset was long gone and most of the candles were burning low. A few had already gone out. Enar was tired, a little but drunk and wanted to go to bed, but it was not yet time. They were still waiting for something, him and Rolf. Eric and Linnea came back out on the porch. They'd both changed into different clothes and Linnea had a ribbon in her hair. She was very pretty. They said goodbye and good night and don't stay up to wait and Rolf told them to behave and be home before sunrise. The youngsters disappeared into the night and soon the bell rang to indicate they'd passed through the gate down by the road. No one said a thing. A light breeze drifted up through the orchard. Little colored lights swung gently on their branches and as the wind died down a faint sound that might be singing could be heard somewhere far away. Candles burned out and stars twinkled up above. It was very peaceful. Eventually Beired appeared on the porch. Carefully closing the door behind her she joined them at the table. With a proud smile she produced three pipes and a pouch of tobacco. She kept one for herself and handed Rolf and Enar one each. “I know you've had a long day, but it wouldn't be complete without a proper puffing.” She was right of course. This was what they'd been waiting for; dinner cleared away, children gone out or put to bed. With all the chores of the day done it was time to smoke the pipe. --- Continues in Day 2 - Scene 0. Back to Enar's Vacation.